Dyskusja:Turniej Fanclubu: Savaegh vs. Xixex
Cóż. Ok. Oprócz Romna i Cyganga.Akuumo 15:04, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Romn i Cygang <3 --Tercio 15:09, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) "Myślą, że jest coś potężniejszego ode mnie... Mylą się" Ale walka ma pewną ilość błędów, najwięcej interpunkcyjnych. Jednak nie do końca podoba mi się kategoryzacja walczących - Savaegh rozmiarowo to tytan, a Xixex to dość duży "średni" MOC. tym gorzej by było, gdyby Savaegh wygrał. No i to zakończenie... >.> Ale ogólnie, dobra walka, fajnie się czytało. Horseless Horseman 15:34, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) :Jak widzisz tekstu jest sporo i mogłem nie wyłapać sporej części błędów. Jeżeli chodzi o kategoryzację :/ W sensie, że w walce Xixex jest za duży? Bez przesady z tymi rozmiarami Savaegha, Jest większy, racja, ale jedną ręką przeca Xixexem nie miotnie :x Co do zakończenia... Jest gruz, to i Toa Gruzu się tam może pojawić :D Można powiedzieć, że działa on na Romna jak magnez ;D Anyway, cieszę się, że walka sprawiła frajdę :)--Guurahk 17:54, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) :Może nie, że Xixiex jest w walce "przeolbrzymiony" co raczej sam dobór niekoniecznie mi pasuje. W moim odbiorze to trochę jakby przemieszanie, ya kno, tytan vs. średni MOC Horseless Horseman 19:34, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Masz coś do zakończenia?--Tercio 16:25, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) :Tak, tak samo jak do tych postaci Horseless Horseman 19:34, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Zakończenie zbędne, bo skąd niby na Quentris wziąłby się Romn i mam kilka zastrzeżeń: Po piersze primo: nikt mnie nawet nie zapytał o użycie Savaegha w walce, ale mniejsza z tym Po drugie primo: "Uderzeniem pięści odłupał sporych rozmiarów fragment posadzki i rzucił nim w napastnika. Głaz uderzył Savaegha prosto w potylicę, po czym rozpadł się" Saveagh przeciż ma potylicę osłoniętą karkiem. Po trzecie primo: "Po raz pierwszy w życiu członek Legionów bał się, że może zginąć." On nie czuje strachu o swoje życie, on jest na to za głupi, jest prawie jak zwierzę .Mitux447 17:07, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) : Fajnie, że w arcie nie ma nic o tym strachu. ._. Starcie było niespodzianką. No cóż, nie ma na tej wiki aż tylu tytanów. No i chyba kark nie zakrywa Savaeghowi potylicy na tyle, by taki koksu jak Xixex nie mógł się do niej dobrac. Np, jak Savaegh pochyli głowę. Akuumo 17:20, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) : GRAMMAR NAZI ! Nie istnieją pierwsze, drugie, trzecie, ... primo. Primo, to z włoskiego "pierwszy". Zatem powinno sie pisać "Primo, due, tre". Hiosh 17:23, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Nigdy Kiepskich nie oglądałeś???Mitux447 17:26, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Właśnie Darkam, gdzie Twój patriotyzm? ;D--Guurahk 17:54, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) :Miciu: - chcieliśmy z Akuumo, by starcie było epickie. Nie wiem, ja bym się raczej czuł szczęśliwy na Twoim miejscu, że Twoja postać została uznana za odpowiednią do takiej walki. Dawniej (przed zgłoszeniami) w ogóle nie myśleliśmy o tym, żeby pytać o zgodę autorów i nikt nie miał z tym problemu. Cóż, będę miał w takim razie nauczkę na przyszłość. - Ma osłonę, ale chyba nie zasłania mu całej głowy, tak? Jeśli się pochyli to jednak będzie można go trafić. - Tu się właśnie zastanawiałem i byłem bliski przyjęcia Twojego punktu widzenia, ale ostatecznie uznałem, że choć głupia, to jednak jest to istota rozumna. - A co do zakończenia, to jest zabawa Miciu, nie wszystko musi mieć wyjaśnienie ;D Można powiedzieć, że tam gdzie jest gruz, tam i jego Toa :D--Guurahk 17:54, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) :No bo Romn tak dobrze opanował swój żywioł, że kontroluje gruz na całym Wszechświecie Matoran i sam w ten gruz może się zmienić. Proste, zwyczajne wytłumaczenie. Tenebris . :Kajby się pochylił, to by mu plecy/tyłek zasłoniły potylicę, bo raczej nie schylałby się po młot bokiem do Xixiexa... Chociaż tyłem też nie bezpiecznie (if you know what I mean) D:> Horseless Horseman 19:34, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Nawet ciekawa walka, choć wydaje mi się nierówna. W końcu Savaegh to kolosalna bestia. Zakończenie takie... no... eee... dziwne. Właściwie można powiedzieć, że Xixex miał szczęście, że wygrał, a nie był po prostu lepszy. Jakoś niespecjalnie mnie ta walka wciągnęła, ale miło się czytało. Tenebris . : No właśnie, z tymi walkami to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Staram się, żeby walka była zaskakująca, od początku, do samego końca. Na ile mi to wychodzi, sami uznajcie ;)--Guurahk 17:54, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) : Wiem, walki mają zaskakiwać, ale tutaj jakoś mi się to zaskoczenie nie przyjęło. Może na wpółprzytomny byłem, czy co. Tenebris .